


100 vidas

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Waiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los últimos acordes de una vieja canción de Louis Armstrong llegaban a los oídos de Dean mientras este exhalaba sus últimos suspiros...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Te encontraré

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de seguir con este proyecto me gustaria saber que pensais, si os gustaría saber que pasa, si pensais que es buena idea...todo lo que se os ocurra.  
> Esta es una introducción muy cortita.

Los últimos acordes de una vieja canción de Louis Armstrong llegaban a los oídos de Dean mientras este exhalaba sus últimos suspiros.

"To Heaven, I’m in Heaven  
And my hearts beats so that I can hardly speak …"

Sintió como unas manos fuertes pero delicadas le sostenían el rostro y pudo ver los ojos azules del que había sido un ángel.

-Cas…-susurró  
-Shhh, no gastes energía, te llevaré a un hospital, te curarán.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

-Cuida de Sam-le pidió  
-Dean, tú mismo lo harás.

El rubio sonrió y acarició el rostro de Castiel. La vida se le escapaba sin poder hacer nada.

-Te encontraré, en la próxima vida o en las mil siguientes pero te encontraré.

Era una promesa y ambos lo sabían. Dean cerró los ojos mientras la canción llegaba a su fin.

"And I seem to find the hapiness I seek  
When we´re out together dancing, out together dancing  
Out together dancing cheek to cheek".


	2. You, my darling, you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tienen una vida muy diferente ahora...no recuerdan su vida pasada, pero un médico de ojos azules y un reencuentro hará que empiecen a cambiar las cosas.

Stanford, California

 

Mientras el viejo profesor terminaba de dar su clase de física cuántica, Dean no prestaba atención.  
Esa asignatura era pesada y aburrida por lo que se dedicó a dibujar unos garabatos en su cuaderno mientras tatareaba de forma inaudible su canción favorita…

“Heaven I’m in Heaven…”

Dean Winchester no podía recordar cuando la había escuchado por primera vez, pero acudía a su mente de forma muy habitual, no le molestaba, sentía algo extraño mezclado con una paz relativa que le ponía de buen humor.

El timbre por fin sonó y recogió sus cosas de forma apresurada, estaba muerto de hambre y Sammy le esperaba para comer.

Cuando llegó, Sam ya estaba en el piso que ambos compartían, sería el primer y último año que ambos compartirian piso en Stanford, Sam acababa de empezar derecho, mientras que este era el último año de física mecánica de Dean.

-¿Has hablado con Adam?-preguntó mientras cogía un par de cervezas.

Adam Milligan, su hermanastro menor, fruto de una aventura de su padre, John Winchester, después de separarse de Mary, no estaba tan cercano a ellos como les gustaría, pero se preocupaban por él.

-Si, ha sacado un sobresaliente en historia-comentó de forma casual Sam

La conversación discurrió por temas banales mientras los hermanos comían y bromeaban.  
Los Winchester no se podían quejar, a pesar de algunos problemas, vivían una buena vida.

***

Dean no era un chico de fraternidad, pero había conseguido ser tan popular que le invitaban a todas las fiestas. Aquella noche no era una excepción y los Kappa Tao le estaban tratando como un invitado de lujo, Michael, el presidente de la fraternidad le dio la bienvenidad con un efusividad y se pasó un buen rato hablando con él hasta que tuvo que ir a arreglar un incidente con uno de los novatos.

Se divirtió jugando un rato al beer pong, bebiendo cerveza y flirteando con alguna chica.  
Hasta que la cosa se empezó a poner ñoña

“ So I go, but I know I will think of you every step of the way  
So I’ll go but I know…”

Vio como una rubia tonta se acercaba a él con cara de boba y buscó a Jo con la mirada ¿Dónde estaba la rubia lista cuando se la necesitaba?

Y entonces…

“And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you…”

Un chico moreno, delgado, algo más bajo que él y de ojos azules entro en la fiesta. Por medio segundo fue como si el mundo se parara, al otro medio Dean había reaccionado, le había cogido del hombro como si se conocieran de toda la vida y había esperado a que la rubia tonta pasara de largo, desilusionada.  
El joven le miró con curiosidad, como si escrutara en sus ojos verdes o estuviera contando sus pecas  
-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el rubio sin pelos en la lengua.

El otro pareció contrariado, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había prácticamente asaltado, pero respondió.

-Castiel Novak.  
-¿El hermano de Michael?-preguntó asombrado.  
-Su hermano pequeño, si  
-El ángel de los jueves.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Asi es como te llama tu hermano-explicó  
-Si…mis padres tienen obsesión por los nombres de ángeles. Mi padre es el pastor y quería que yo siguiera sus pasos pero…preferí la medicina.  
-Asi que eres médico.  
-En prácticas. El hospital del campus me ofreció el puesto.

Cuando Dean se dio cuenta la canción llegaba a su fin con el último “I’ll will always love you”, se sacudió la cabeza, algo confundido pero achacándolo al jaleo y dijo:

-Te invito a un café, Cas. No creo que puedas encontrar hoy a tu hermano entre la multitud.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza “¿Cas?” nunca nadie le había llamado así, pero le sonó bien.

-De acuerdo, acepto ese café-una minúscula sonrisa atisbó en sus labios, algo que hizo muy feliz al rubio aunque no supiera el motivo y entonces como siempre que pasaba cuando estaba de buen humor empezó a cantar.

“Heaven I´m in Heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak …”

Para su sorpresa Castiel continuó con una voz tímida pero alegre

“And seems I find the hapiness I seek  
When we’ re out together dancing, our together dancing…

Y acabaron al unísono:

“Our together dancing cheek to cheek”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es "I will Always love you" the Whitney Houston


	3. No te conozco todavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se da cuenta de que algo ha surgido entre Dean y Castiel.

Castiel observaba como Dean hablaba con una chica guapa y castaña de forma vehemente.  
Desde ahí no podía apreciar con claridad si estaban discutiendo, los gestos de ambos eran de testarudez, incluso de molestia.  
¿Alguna chica con la que el rubio se había acostado y ahora no quería saber nada de ella?

Al pensar en aquello durante un momento sintió una punzada de amargura que no supo a qué achacarlo. Si algo había aprendido en los pocos días que llevaba allí es que Dean Winchester era popular, mujeriego y conocido fuera donde fuese. Incluso tenía amigos en el hospital.  
A Castiel no le extrañaba. No le conocía pero en ocasiones sentía que podía leer su mente. Nadie había hablado mal de él y parecía ser bastante querido exceptuando los típicos envidiosos que había en todas partes.

Estaba tan absorto que tuvo que escuchar varias veces la voz de un muchacho llamándolo para darse por aludido, cuando se giró parecía divertido.

-¿Quierés a mi hermano para algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa  
-¿Tu hermano?-inquirió con confusión.  
-Soy Sam, Sam Winchester-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Dudó por unos instantes...y se la estrechó.

-Castiel Novak-se presentó.  
-Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti.

En sus ojos azules se reflejó la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?  
-Si, dice que eres el hermano de Michael y al parecer le has caído en gracia. Le gustas.  
-Bueno, él también me gusta-aquelló salió de su boca para su estupefacta sopresa-Quiero decir...parece un buen tipo.

Sam le escrutó durante unos instantes, intentando averiguar la verdad en los ojos del recién conocido, después pudo volver a atisbar un punto de su sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, es un buen tipo. Se ha encargado de mi toda la vida-explicó.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y vuestros padres?  
-Se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Papá empezó a beber y mamá a trabajar muchas horas para poder sacarnos adelante, Dean se ocupaba de mi todo el día.

¿En una situación asi, cómo habían conseguido entrar y pagar una universidad como Stanford?-se preguntó asi mismo.

-Oye, tengo que irme ¿Te apetece cenar con nosotros esta noche?-no esperó su respuesta- a las 8 en punto-y con la mayor de las prisas se marchó.

Miró su reloj. Su turno acababa a las 7, tendría tiempo para adecentarse y ir al apartamento de los hermanos sin avergonzarse asi mismo.

****

-¿Viene tu novia a cenar?-preguntó Dean divertido  
-No, Dean y no es mi novia.  
-Ya, lo que tú digas.  
-Jess y yo solo somos amigos

El mayor de los Winchester resopló. Su hermano pequeño se pensaba que era tonto y lo cierto es que Sammy estaba colado hasta los huesos por Jessica Moore, hasta un ciego podría ver eso.  
El timbre sonó a las 7 en punto y el invitado apareció vestido con una américana azúl a juego con sus ojos y unos jeans.

Ese tipo podría dejar sin aliento a cualquiera y Dean no iba a ser menos...iba endemoniadamente guapo y...

-¡Cas, que bien verte!-acertó a decir por fin.  
-Dean-aquella leve sonrisa otra vez-Sam fue muy amable al invitarme.  
-Eres nuevo y necesitas amigos, ya sabes que aqui tienes dos-respondió con total sinceridad.  
-Gracias, lo apreció mucho.

Una hora más tarde y ya terminando el postre, Sam intervino en la conversación con algo que hizo al otro enrrojecer.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas lo qué te decía mamá antes de irte a la cama? Ya que es el ángel de los jueves...-dijo con indiferencia.

Dean carraspeó y se revolvió algo incomodo, sin embargo, respondió.

-Todas las noches me decía que los ángeles me cuidarían.  
-Eso es muy tierno por parte de tu madre-dijo Castiel con sincera amabilidad. Sus padres nunca habían estado muy presentes en su vida.  
-Mamá es muy dulce, la echo de menos.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Sam para marcharse de allí ¿Dean Winchester abriendo minimamente su corazón a alguien que apenas conocía? No era tonto pero una chispa había surgido entre esos dos.   
De esa forma y en silencio se retiró no sin antes poner algo de música, para animar el ambiente.

"And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is going to change me  
And now I can see every single possibility..."

-Antes te vi eh...con una castaña ¿tu novia?  
-¿Qué? ¿novia? ¿Bella? ¡No! Solo quería conseguir unos apuntes y ella me pedía 200$ por ellos-respondió molesto.  
-¿Cobra por dejarte apuntes?  
-La zorra cobra por todo...

Castiel se sintió aliviado. No tenía novia.  
Pero...¿por qué estaba pensando en qué seguramente sería hetero?

-Además, esto solo lo sabe mi hermano-dijo en un susurro-pero soy bi.

Cas estuvo a punto de pegar un bote en su silla, no entendía por qué sentía esa emoción.

-Yo soy gay-confesó esta vez con una amplia sonrisa-Mi orientación no es muy popular en mi familia.  
-Creo que mi padre tampoco lo llevaría bien...si tan solo dejara la bebida.

"Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work   
So we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah  
I just haven't met you yet"

-Debería irme-dijo haciendo el ademan de levantarse, no le gustaba ser grosero y aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de sus huéspedes.  
-Quedate-Dean puso la mano sobre la suya y le miró a los ojos, sintió una corriente electrica y de nuevo algo que no sabía como identificar. Pero tenía tantas ganas de quedarse...  
-Está bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó  
-¡Palomitas y Juego de tronos! Es una serie algo vieja pero nunca pasará de moda ¿Te apetece?

Asintió con la cabeza, por algún motivo no había ningún lugar en el mundo donde le apeteciera estar más que con Dean Winchester.

"I said love love love love love love love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Bublé "Haven't met you yet"


	4. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derretirme en el sueño de los dos,más allá de este turbulento lugar.Donde ni siquiera seamos nosotros y saber que también él siempre será mío."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no lo creais...poco a poco va avanzando.  
> ¿O pensais qué nunca van a recordar?

Dean soñaba con unos ojos azules, aunque no podía ver el rostro...

-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Soy aquel que te salvó de la perdición.  
-Ya, gracias por eso.  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Castiel  
-Claro, me refiero ¿Qué eres?  
-Soy un ángel del Señor...

Y de repente un estallido y unas alas negras.  
Unos ojos negros. Sus ojos negros.  
y una voz haciéndole una promesa...

El cielo azul reflejado por última vez en su mirada...

-Te encontraré...

Despertó de golpe. Estaba sudando y nervioso. Se había quedado dormido viendo una película, justo en el momento en que los dos amantes eran libres para estar juntos

"Derretirme en el sueño de los dos,más allá de este turbulento lugar.Donde ni siquiera seamos nosotros y saber que también él siempre será mío."

Esa frase le vino a la mente y también la voz de...Castiel haciéndole una promesa.  
¡Era una locura! Le conocía de apenas una semanas y aunque tenían una gran relación ¿Por qué soñaba con él? ¿Y por qué todo le parecía tan real? Sabía que era una tontería, algo que tenía que olvidar pero no pudo, eran las 5 de la mañana y solo le quedaba una hora para levantarse, se resignó a hacerlo antes de tiempo y esperar que una ducha pudiera calmarle el espíritu.

***

Castiel estaba de guardia, sin embargo había sido una noche tranquila, tan tranquila que había tenido tiempo para dibujar. Y sin darse cuenta había hecho un retrato perfecto de Dean, lo miró cuidadosamente, ni el mejor pintor podría captar la belleza de Dean Winchester aunque tenía que reconocer que era un trabajo muy logrado.  
No sabía qué hacer con él asi que lo guardó en su carpeta y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, su guardia acababa y quería dormir algo antes de ver a su hermano aquella tarde.  
Suspiró. Los encuentros con Michael nunca eran fáciles, aunque por algún motivo la amistad que unia al mayor de los Winchester y a su hermano facilitaban la relación entre ellos.

Caminaba por el campus directo a su apartamento cuando una chica en bicicleta chocó contra él y desparramó todo lo que llevaba encima, no sabía si fue fruto del destino pero se encontró con la inesperada ayuda de un rubio pecoso que parecía tener sueño y ojeras.

-Dean-le saludó-no te molestes no ha sido nada.  
-¿Bromeas? Esa idiota iba a toda pastilla, podría haberte hecho daño.

¿Por qué le causaba satisfacción que se preocupara por él?

-Estoy bien, de verdad, no es nada.  
-Pareces cansado.  
-He tenido la noche de guardia ¿Cuál es tu excusa?  
-Pesadillas. Aunque me acostumbré desde muy pequeño a dormir 4 horas y poder funcionar a la perfección-dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.  
-Para encargarte de Sam-afirmó.  
-Y antes de eso-y después, pensó-limpiar los desastres de mi padre.  
-Lamento oír eso-respondió-los niños deben ser niños.  
-Bueno, no nos ha ido tan mal ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa que podría haber eclipsado al mismo sol.

Cas le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo. Le gustaría saber más detalles pero tendría que ir poco a poco o esperar a que él lo contara.

-Te invitaré a la próxima comida familiar si prometes asistir-dijo con un desdén burlón.  
-No rechazaría ninguna oferta.  
-Fantástico porque la semana que viene es Halloween y vamos a hacer una fiesta en el RoadHouse. Es un bar propiedad de Ellen, la madre de mi amiga Jo, creo que la has visto, pasaremos allí la noche...a Sammy no le gusta mucho esa fiesta pero Jess está entusiasmada ¿Vendrás? Quizás puedas conocer a Adam.

Castiel titubeó...no destacaba por su vida social y parecía que últimamente tenía demasiada.

-Iré-dijo al fin.  
-Genial, vete buscando disfraz, es un requisito imprescindible de Jo.  
-De acuerdo, Dean-dijo con una tímida sonrisa pensando en lo ridículo que se vería disfrazado.  
-Debo irme...suerte con tu visita a Michael. Me habló de ello ayer-explicó-Nos vemos.

Dean dejo a Cas atrás...y sin embargo se agachó a recoger un papel, sería alguno de aquellos que llevaba en su carpeta y aquella loca había tirado. Se giró para llamar a su amigo pero había desaparecido de su vista, fue entonces cuando se fijó en lo que era...un retrato. De él. De Dean...y estaba fechado y firmado por...

Castiel Novak.

Miró incrédulo lo que tenía entre sus manos, sin embargo no pudo reprimir el impulso de sonreir de lado y meterlo con cuidado entre sus propios libros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pelicular mencionada es "Más fuerte que su destino"


	5. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester solo se guió por un impulso, cogió el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos y le besó, de forma lenta, despacio pero con ganas de explorar más. El otro no se retiró, correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, cubriendo los pocos centímetros que les separaban.  
> ¿Por qué parecía que sus labios conocían tan bien a los de Dean?

Se sentía absolutamente ridículo en aquel disfraz. Castiel todavía no acertaba a comprender por qué había tenido la idea de disfrazarse de ángel, tampoco es que llevara nada especial, solo un traje con una gabardina...(¿En qué película había visto a un ángel vestido así? No lo recordaba) una espada, y unas alas negras (Ese ángel además podía teletransportarse ¿Dónde narices le había visto?)

Llegó a la dirección del Roadhouse que Dean le había indicado y entró, no era una fiesta de fraternidad pero había bastante gente, todos disfrazados : Brujas, esqueletos, Charly Manson, fantasmas...  
No tardó en localizar a los hermanos Winchester...que parecían MUY los hermanos Winchester ¿No había dicho Dean que era imprescindible el disfraz? Hablaban con una chica rubia que supuso que era Jo y un adolescente ¿Adam Winchester?

Se acercó a ellos y el mayor de los hermanos fue el primero en darse la vuelta, llevaba una camisa granate y unos vaqueros pero al ver sus ojos Castiel abrió los suyos de par en par: Eran totalmente negros.

-¿Quieres hacer un trato con un Caballero del Infierno?-preguntó Dean con una sonrisa burlona.

Cas le miró el brazo...se había tatuado una especie de marca...

-La marca de Caín-dijo muy serio.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó asombrado.

Le miró desconcertado. No lo sabía.

-Supongo que lo leí en uno de los libros de mi padre.  
-Un demonio sabe cuando mientes-replicó.  
-Dean ¿Intentando corromper a los ángeles?-intervino Sam-Tendré que matarte.

Y entonces dejó ver un cuchillo y varias pistolas entre su ropa.

-Soy un cazador de cosas sobrenaturales-explicó.

Por último conoció a Jo que iba disfrazada de vampiro y a Adam, que simplemente alabó el traje de Castiel.

"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
Walkin' through the streets of Soho in the rain.  
He was lookin' for the place called Lee Ho Fooks,   
Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein."

-Cas ¿Conoces la historia real de Halloween? Está basada en Samhein y...

Adam le tapó la boca y Dean protestó.

-Llevo escuchando esa historia desde que tenías 10 años.  
-Pero...  
-Ya sabemos que es la festividad de origen celta más importante del periodo pagano que dominó Europa hasta su conversión al cristianismo, en la que la noche del 31 de octubre al 1 de noviembre servía como celebración del final de la temporada de cosechas en la cultura celta y era considerada como el «Año Nuevo Celta», que comenzaba con la estación oscura. Es tanto una fiesta de transición como de apertura al otro mundo-citó-Ya está no hace falta que la cuentes de nuevo.

Castiel sonrió y agregó que le parecía algo muy interesante.

"Ahoo, werewolves of London  
Ahoo..."

-Vamos a por unas bebidas-Dean le cogió de la mano y a Castiel se le erizó el pelo.

Aquel ambiente, toda esa atmósfera sobrenatural...

Alguien le empujó y cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda de Dean, de forma instintiva Cas le agarró fuerte y su amigo le miró para después quedarse quieto.

Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza "Dean, se ha acabado,se ha acabado" ¿Acabarse el qué? Estaba confuso, realmente confuso.

"He's the hairy, hairy gent, who ran amok in Kent.  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair.  
You better stay away from him, he'll rip your lungs out Jim.  
Huh, I'd like to meet his tailor."

-Necesito aire-dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía a la salida.

10 minutos después, Dean estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Si es solo que...no sé, tengo una sensación extraña.

Dean asintió. Él también la tenía, era todo tan...familiar.  
¿Demonios, fantasmas, cazadores, hombres lobo? Era como si de repente hubieran tomado vida.

-Hey Cas...tal vez esto te haga sentir mejor.  
-¿El qué?

Dean Winchester solo se guió por un impulso, cogió el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos y le besó, de forma lenta, despacio pero con ganas de explorar más. El otro no se retiró, correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, cubriendo los pocos centímetros que les separaban.  
¿Por qué parecía que sus labios conocían tan bien a los de Dean? 

El besó acabó y ambos se miraron.  
Estaban abrumados, desconcertados y...querían más.

No sabían que ambos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente y conocido a la vez?

"Ah hoo, werewolves of London  
Draw blood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Werewolves of London-Warren Zevon.


End file.
